There is Someone for Everyone (ON HIATUS AS I REWRITE!)
by Puppy2665
Summary: Orphanelia Blackus, a girl who loves the shadows and would rather hide behind her pen name of Orphan Black than face the world. But, now her mother is forcing her to perform her many talents (excluding her smarts and skill in sports) for the King of Windor and many other noble standing people. (Set after the Future Arc; Asbel and Cheria are together and so are Hubert and Pascal) ;)
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Meetings

(Orphanelia Blackus POV)

 _So today's the day that I am to perform for the King of Windor and his closest friends… Why must Mother torture me so?..._

 ***Flashback to a week ago:***

"Orphanelia, you'll never guess what I, your amazing mother, managed to set up for you!" My mother calls as she walks into my room.

 _Oh, no… Not another one of her stupid ideas to get me out and seen by people… Does she really think that it'll be this easy to find someone to marry me?..._

"In a week's time, you, my darling daughter, shall be on stage singing and playing your wonderful instruments for King Richard of Windor. Not to forget: Chancellor Eigen of Fendel, President Paradine of Strahta, and many of their most trusted of advisors and companions. I am positive that more than just a handful of them would have some handsome sons that are just dying to marry a talented girl such as you…" She tells me.

"B-b-but Mother!... H-how do you ex-expect me to do that?!" I stammer and attempt to control my breathing and pulse. "I-I've already told you that I am not going to marry until I-I'm ready! Th-there is still much I want to do before…"

"You ungrateful bitch!" Mother spits like venom. "You are going to be 20 years old in a matter of months! If ever the best time for you to be married, that time is now!"

She approaches and smacks the back of my head roughly before storming out of my room.

 ***End Flashback***

"Orphanelia Blackus?" A voice asks outside my changing room's door, cutting through my thoughts. "King Richard would like to speak with you regarding your performance. Is this acceptable?"

"Y-y-yes…" I stutter and hastily finish tying my curly dark brown hair into a low ponytail. "It is fine…"

The door opens, revealing a very nicely dressed, blonde-haired young man.

"Orphanelia, my friend Sophie has been pestering me to find out…" The King starts kindly, but trails off when he sees my face. "Are you feeling well? You are extremely pale… I mean, I have been told that you are naturally pale, but you appear almost sickly. Shall I send for my friend, Cheria Lhant?"

I cover my face and attempt to turn away.

"I-I-I am well, sir… Th-there is no need to worry…" I try to say without stumbling over my words, only to fail miserably.

"No, I refuse to let you upon the stage if you are unwell. It would be unjust of me to force you to perform in such a state." King Richard insists and moves closer. "Here, let me check if you have a fever."

"Y-Your Highness, that is unnecessary… I-I am just dealing with some stage fright, is all…" I tell him and shift away.

"It seems more than just a little. Are you positive that you will be okay to perform?"

"Y-yes, sir. I am Orphanelia Blackus and I shall be preforming for the gathered tonight regardless how I feel… It is Mother's will… If I disobey her, I-I… don't want to think about that…" I say to the King, but without looking at him.

 _W-why is he still here!? I cannot calm myself enough to even play my simple clarinet piece with him here… Why does the King of Windor have to be so handsome?... And caring, too?... Wait! What the_ _ **hell**_ _am I thinking? It is wrong to think of our King in such a way..._

"Disobey your mother? What do you mean by that?"

"I-It is nothing, sir…" I try to dissuade him from asking more questions. "I-I have to… finish preparing, now…"

Though King Richard still appears concerned, he grants me privacy by stepping out of the changing room.


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Step-Mother

(Sophie Lhant POV)

Richard exits Orphanelia's changing room with quite a blush spreading on his face.

 _Is Richard sick?_

"Richard?" I ask causing him to jump. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, Sophie, it's you." The blonde man says after he turns around. "Yes, I am fine. Though I'm not so sure about Orphanelia…"

His pale colored eyes seem lost in a daydream.

 _He still looks sick… I'll ask Cheria about it later…_

"So, is Orphanelia still going to perform today?" I ask cheerily, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, she insists that she is well. I do not th-"

I don't let Richard finish.

"Yay! I'll go tell Cheria and Pascal!" I shout and turn to rush down the hallway.

 ***Outside the theater, about twenty minutes later***

"Sophie, there you are." Cheria calls out as I run up.

Pascal jumps in front of me and I crash into her. We wind up on the ground in front of Cheria.

"PASCAL! You're going to ruin Sophie's nice dress! And yours, too!" Cheria, also prettied up, scolds and tries to help us. "Un-believable… What would Fourier say if she could see you right now, Pascal?"

"Geez, Cheria… Fine, I'll be more careful…" Pascal sighs and smooths her dress out a little.

Before anyone can say anything else, a side-door to the building is flung open loudly.

"You are so ungrateful, Orphanelia! I hope you know that!" An older woman yells as she shoves a young lady to the ground. "If I, your wonderful step-mother, hadn't taken your sorry ass in after YOUR _science experiment_ or whatever the hell it was blew up and killed your father, you'd be a filthy slob on the streets like he was!"

This seems to enrage the young woman because she pulls herself up and stares at the ranting woman dead in the eyes with a scary look.

"YOU **DARE** CALL MY DEAD FATHER A SLOB!" She screeches and attacks. "HE MAY HAVE BEEN JUST A PEASANT IN YOUR EYES, BUT HE WAS A GOOD MAN!"

Each of the lady's blows look really powerful. Unfortunately, the older woman dodges all of them easily.

"Oh, so now the little bitch is trying to defend her father's nonexistent honor..." The aggressor (the old woman) hisses and smiles cruelly. "How tragic…"

With one swift slap, the elder's hand connects with the lady's face and sends her reeling backwards.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD, ORPHANELIA BLACKUS!" The apparent winner yells before walking triumphantly back inside.

The lady crumples to the ground and sobs loudly.

 _Is that Orphanelia Blackus? The one performing tonight? Is she okay?_

"Sophie!" Cheria calls after me as I run to the lady's side.


	3. Chapter 3: Sad Revelations

(Back to Orphanelia Blackus POV)

After being belittled by Mother, I let my body fall to the ground as sobs wreak havoc.

"Sophie!" I vaguely hear someone call out, but I ignore it.

 _They're not looking for me, so why should I care… No one would ever want me around anyway..._

Arms wrap around me and I stiffen up.

"Are you okay, Orphanelia?" A girl's voice asks gently. "I don't like to see sad people."

"Wh-who are you!?" I shout without meaning to and try to squirm away.

"Sophie! Let go of her, you're scaring her more!" The same person from before tells the girl hugging me tightly.

"Oh… Sorry…" Sophie, the girl, mumbles and lets go.

"N-no!... Please d-don't let go…" I tell her sharply before trying to soften my tone. "I-I've never had anyone c-care so much… Let alone a complete stranger… S-so, please…"

"You poor thing!" A new voice shouts out, but I do not lift my head. "I feel the need to start crying and hug you!"

Now, instead of just Sophie hugging, another set of arms squeeze me; sobs louder than my own cut through the quietness.

"Cheria?" Sophie asks quietly. "Can we try to cheer Orphanelia up by showing her the meadow on Lhant Hill?"

"I don't know, Sophie… The show is to begin soon…" The first person, Cheria, says.

"Cheria, Orphanelia is not happy enough to perform. The show will likely be cancelled anyway. C'mon."

"Okay, we will take her to the meadow… Let me go get the others." Cheria gives in and I hear footsteps walking away.

 ***Later, at Lhant Hill***

"It is so pretty…" I mumble to myself as I observe the view. "This place would be perfect for stargazing…"

Like common instinct, I set down the bag of stuff that I happened to get from my changing room when I snuck back in there. The first thing I take out is my notebook and a pen.

"Hmmm… The eleth is immense here. Must be what allows so many flowers to survive year-round…" I continue muttering as I inspect the area, unaware that everyone is staring at me.

The lady with white and red hair is messing with my backpack when I turn to face her.

"Aye! Get outta my stuff!" I yell and she pulls out a few of my published science and history books.

"Ooooo!" She exclaims after looking the books over. "You like Orphan Black's studies, too!"

 _Oh, no…_

"Y-yes… In fact, uh… never mind…" I stutter and cover my face.

The King of Windor, I don't know why he insisted on coming along, grabs one of the books from her.

"Orphan Black… Hm… Orphanelia Blackus… Orphanelia/Orphan… Blackus/Black…" He begins piecing two and two together.

It seems to click for everyone except the crazy fangirl of mine.

"Although I guess you guys have al-already figured it out…" I say and take a deep breath. "I-I am Orphan Black."

Now it sinks in for the fangirl as she jumps up and rushes to me.

"YOU are Orphan Black!? Like, the real deal, Orphan Black!?" She questions with wide eyes.

"Y-yes."

"Holy cow! My name's Pascal and I **LOVE** your theories and stuff!"

"Th-thanks…" I mumble and step away slowly. "I just like to share my love of science and history… Besides, I'm not _that_ well-known…"

"If you like those kinds of things so much, than why don't you just work with Pascal? I'm sure that she'd **_love_** to have you around." A young man with blue hair and glasses that was introduced as Hubert says sarcastically.

"Mother would never allow that… She deems knowledge _unladylike_. Stupid, huh?" I say with a roll of my eyes. "S-she would track me down and drag me back home no matter the distance…"

"Isn't she your step-mother though? And are you not almost 20?" King Richard asks confusedly.

"Uhh, yes, she is… Mother believes that her duty as my legal guardian is not over until she can get me married off to some wealthy family's son… It's all quite sickening really…"

"I agree, it is a horrible cycle that never ceases in our world…" Richard says.

"…The o-only real reason she kept me around and not her own children, is that I have been cursed to just be the best in everything I do, most of the time without even trying much… M-Mother sent her own flesh and blood off to boarding schools so that she could use my talents to her gain…"

"You have siblings!?" Asbel Lhant asks loudly.

"No, they are not related to me by blood at all… I am the only child of the late Octavius Blackus."

"That's so sad…" Cheria says and looks like she is about to cry.

"I-It is not sad, it is reality. You are just the lucky one. No one tries to use you or anything like that..." I mumble and sit down near the cliff edge. "I wish that I can find a way to prove to Mother that I am stronger than she thinks. That I can find my way without her…"


End file.
